


You Left Me Wonderstruck

by CosmioStar



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: A lot of 4th wall breaking you won't even notice unless you know me, A lot of original characters, A lot of things quoted off of what my actual friends have said, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Updates are going to be pretty damn slow, and to play with character development, basically a slowburn, i'll add tags as i go, loosely following the actual plot of the game, lots of swearing and vulgarer things said, obviously I don't know how to tag properly, quite a bit of angst as well, this is to help me get back into writing, this is very much self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: "This is not how the story was supposed to go.” Her body screamed in protest as she forced herself to look up at the new being in front of her. “Something was tampered with in this world. This was not meant to be your story.”None of this made any sense, what was happening? Her face was scrunched up in confusion, and pain. The cloth over her eyes didn’t hinder the woman's vision as she seemed to gaze straight into her soul. She opened her mouth to try and say something, anything, but all that came out was a pained noise. The woman only smiled softly down at her in acknowledgment. “No matter; we shall reap what has been sown.”The woman swiftly turned on her heels and began walking away.“Wait!” Kaitlyn cried, trying to reach after the woman.“Many trials await you, and I can not guarantee you will find a happy ending…” The woman halted in her steps, glancing back over her shoulder. “It will depend on the choices you make, whether or not you find the end you're looking for. My only job is to make sure this story reaches an ending.”





	1. The Calm Before The Storm Doesn't Prepare You For The Damage Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly want to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Eglish is my first and only language but I still don't know how to speak it. Not to mention I'm a dyslexic bastard.

_A soft melody echoed in the air, as a warm breeze kissed her cheeks. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and her vision was filled with endless blue. She took in a deep breath as another breeze brushed strands of hair off her face. The humming continued, and as if she was in a trance, her body slowly sat up. She was welcomed with rolling green hills dotted with a variety of wildflowers._

_A soft, yet warm, laugh echoed in her ears. Her attention slowly drawn to the source; A woman standing a few feet away, wrapped snugly in the arms of a man. The sight filled her with a warmth she could only describe as a feeling of home. She almost felt as if she was intruding on this intimate moment between the couple. She looked on in curiosity as a man approached the couple, opening his arms as the couple released their hold on each other to embrace him. Their forms expressing their joy as their faces were unclear to her. She knew these people… did she? Her mind was in a fog, to enchanted with the sight before her._

_Her body twitched, a small ache in her chest. She wished she could feel the love these people shared with such an embrace. As if hearing her thoughts, the man turned towards her and held out a hand. He was inviting her to join them. Slowly she stood. The couple turned towards her direction, the warmth returning and blossoming in her chest. The couple opened their arms to her._

_Wanting to feel their warmth, their acceptance, she raced towards them. But the second she was within a foot of the couple, they slowly began turning into dandelion seeds taken with the breeze. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but no sound was made. Fear drove her, racing faster towards the only man left, his hand still held out to her. Thrusting her hand out, fingertips brushing his before his body erupted into the similar dandelion seeds. She collapsed on her knees, unable to do anything but watch as the seeds were carried away._

_She opened her mouth, tears running down her cheeks, but still, no sound came out. She sat, alone, where the couple and the man once stood. The warmth had disappeared from her as if taken with the breeze that carried the strangers away. That ache returned, a frigid emptiness filling her chest, a feeling she could not compare to anything she had experienced before. More tears ran down her face yet not a single sound left her as she clenched her fists on her lap._

_The meadow was silent._

_Another brush of wind creased her face, coaxing her to look up. She did her best to blink back tears as her unfocused eyes landed on blurry figures standing in the distance._

_With a silent gasp, she rubbed her hands over her eyes. Looking back at the figures were still there. Standing quickly to her feet, she hardly noticed the pain leaving, and the warmth returning. Yet it was stronger this time._

_Five figures. Not close enough to make out clearly. Yet close enough. Five men. The warmth they gave her was so foreign, yet so familiar. Clutching her chest as she let these emotions wash over her._

_Acceptance, trust, hope, happiness…_

_Love._

The gentle tapping of rain against the window broke Kaitlyn out of her dream. “Huh?” Blinking the haze from her eyes as she glanced out the window. She suddenly felt as if she hadn't slept in weeks. “When did it start raining?” She mumbled to herself. It hasn’t rained in a while. _Hopefully, it doesn’t get worse, I don’t have an umbrella on me._ Turning her attention back to the lesson, she propped her head upon her hand. As much as she loved space and the galaxies, taking Astronomy was nothing like she thought it’d be.

“While we cannot measure the full luminosity of the Milky Way's center, due to excess dust blocking our view, we can use the total central luminosity of a galaxy whose luminosity we can measure the Andromeda Galaxy-”

 _I think taking this course was a mistake._ Kaitlyn turned her attention back to the window, once again losing interest in the lecture, watching as the rain fell outside. Her eyes following a few droplets sticking to the window as they slid down the glass. She let out a soft sigh, brushing her fingers through her short strands of hair before turning her attention back to the professor's lecture again.

Sadly she just couldn't stay focused. Every word seemed to go in one ear and out the other. She found it hard to spark an interest in this class. In addition, it didn’t help that she had an odd sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Something felt off today, she just couldn’t tell what.

Before she knew it, the professor announced the end of the lecture and everyone began to pack up. With a sigh, she quickly packed her things, pulling out her phone in the process. She would have to ask to copy someone’s notes since she hadn’t really paid enough attention to take any herself. As she sent a quick text to one of her classmates she received a different notification.

From: Kris

_Just as a heads up we’re waiting at the cafe just off campus._

She sent a quick response before shifting her bag on her shoulder and making her way towards the Pink Lady Cafe.

It was the end of March and the days were normally hot. So the dark clouds releasing cool droplets onto her pale skin was warmly welcomed. She always enjoyed it when it rained, finding peace in the droplets shed but the sky's above. But today… something just felt off. _But what?_ It was truly frustrating when she couldn’t pinpoint what was bothering her.

She was still deep in thought as she entered the cafe. Slowly making her way over to the place where her friends usually sat. She smiled subconsciously as she watched the pair interact. Cia raising a hand to push locks of raven black hair behind her ears as she talked. Though her attempt to keep the dark locks out of her eyes didn't last as her bangs fell back ever so slightly in front of her right eye. She wore a black shirt that had ‘I Speak Fluent Sarcasm’ on it with a dark blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Taking a glance at Kris, she watched as the older woman raised her cup to her lips, smiling at something Cia must have said. As she set the cup down, she pushed her black-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun; which was full of her new blue dyed tips. She wore a dark gray sweatshirt that said ‘I want pizza, not your opinion’, along with a pair of black pants, and black and white sneakers. As she approached the table, two pairs of brown eyes locked onto her. Both girls instantly smiled and gave the blonde small waves of their hands.

“Guess who's back, back again~!” Kris greeted, smiling brightly as Kaitlyn finally sat down beside her. The older woman slid a white chocolate ice blend in front of her seat. Though the pair shared a quick glance when the pale girl continued to sit there without responding to them, completely lost in thought. “Kaity cakes? You with us girl?”

“How could this happen to her,” Cia sang before Kris joined her laughing “she's made her mistakes!”

Kaitlyn blinked owlishly as she was brought back to the present before joining them. “All around me are familiar faces, worn out places.” She smirked slightly as the other girls laughed once more. “We have a horrible sense of humor.” The blonde chuckled slightly under her breath.

“Naw it's fiiiinnee.” Kris shrugged. “But what’s up? You seem pretty out of it.”

Kaitlyn sighed, picking up her drink and taking a sip. “I’m not really sure but something just… seems off today.”

“What do you mean?” Cia questioned with a slight tilt of her head, causing more of her hair to fall back into her face.

“I don’t know. Just... you know that.. that feeling you get when you know something is going to happen but you- uh, you’re not sure if it's going to be good or bad?” Both girls made sounds of acknowledgment. “Well, that’s just how I feel.” She shrugged, eyebrows furrowed together. “I don’t know what but I just… I know something's going to happen today.”

“Well… did you remember to study for the exam in Biology?” Kris questioned. Kaitlyn and Cia instantly paled.

“ ** _Shit!_ ** ”

Kris erupted into laughter, shaking her head at the pair.

\---

The girls spent the next hour and a half in the cafe. Struggling to cram in as much studying as they possibly could before class. Kaitlyn ended up buying another ice blend; seeing as it was becoming one of those days where even coffee needed coffee. Kris and Cia, on the other hand, ordered a couple of sweet pink lemonade.

At some point, Cia made a remark about how all the caffeine the blonde drank would end up giving her a heart attack someday day. Kaitlyn’s only response was flipping her the bird.

When it was time to head to their Biology class, Kaitlyn and Cia reluctantly packed their books and notes away. The trio laughed and joked on the way back to campus, trying to psych themselves up before their test. The earlier drizzle had started to fall a little heavier; Kris doing her best to shield her glasses from the droplets. Rolling her eyes as the younger girls snickered at her attempts.

As they continued to walk the young blonde felt unease ball up in her stomach. Dread filling her chest. She could feel her heartbeat starting to pick up, her breathing starting to catch ever so slightly in her throat. Her fingers twitching as the feeling of pins and needles crept slowly up her arms. _Am I having a panic attack? This feels different though..._ She questioned herself, trying to calm her breathing. _In through the nose… out through the mouth._ She continued to repeat this, hoping the other girls wouldn’t notice. Subtly raising her right hand to her left one, digging her nails into the inside of her wrist. Grounding herself. _Breath in… breath out. Why am I panicking? Is it over the biology test? No. Could… could something really have--_

“Kait?”

Kaitlyn’s head shot up, strands of hair falling in her face, eyes opening wide and panicked. When had she closed them? “Wow, hey it’s okay it’s just me,” Cia spoke slowly and calmly “are you alright? You look pale... well paler than normal anyway, and your breathing really fast.” Cia’s brows were furrowed in concern, a hand raised unsure what to do with it.

“Anxiety kicking in?” Kris asked softly from the other side of her. Standing close but making sure the younger girl didn’t feel crowded in. She paused for a minute. This definitely wasn’t her anxiety but how do you explain panic attacks? Finally catching her breath, she slowly nodded her head; deciding to just agree with the older girl. “Is it about the exam?” She took another moment to think about it. What she was experiencing was different for her normal anxiety and panic attacks, but she couldn’t explain why. And again, how do you even go about explaining a cause of a panic attack? There's not always a cause. They just happen.

In the end, she kept it to herself. _No need to cause them to worry right before the test._ She just nodded her head. “Oh, honey it’s gonna be okay!” Kris comforted. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. And hey, if you don’t end up passing this class,” Kris shrugged her shoulders “oh well. Worst come to worse, you can take the course over again next term. No worries.”

“My uncle would beg to differ…”

“Yeah well, he can fuck off,” Kris responded. “The dudes such a dick.”

Cia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, it’s like he’s got his own dick up his ass.”

The blonde recoiled from the thought. “Eww!! How could that even be-you know what never mind someone's probably done it.” Kaitlyn quickly cuts herself off. “Okay, I don’t need these images in my head let’s just go!” Cia and Kris both laughed before quickly following their young friend. Kaitlyn smiled, the feeling of unease still dwelled inside her but for the time being, she pushed it to the back of her mind. For now, she would just appreciate the company of her dear friends and try to relax before her test.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_“London Bridge is falling down,_

_falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My Fair Lady.”_

A young woman hummed softly to herself, sitting atop a building. Her bare feet dangling over the edge, kicking softly against the light rain. Her white dress lightly clinging to her form. The corner of her lips quirked up ever so slightly as she watched the trio of girls disappear into the college building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I'll say again: Very loosely based off the actual plot of the game. This story will possibly be posted to Tumblr as well. Also if anyone is interested I have made aesthetics for the icubaes and Diana! You can find them on my aesthetic blog: [Cosmios-aesthetics](https://cosmios-aesthetics.tumblr.com/)


	2. When It Rains, It Pours

Kaitlyn sighed as she placed her pencil down, rolling her shoulders to loosen the tension in her neck. She had a hard time concentrating during the test. However, she felt like she could finally breathe a little better now that it was over. Glancing around the room she saw that at least a third of the class had already turned in their test’s and left. With a small sigh, she quickly double checked to make sure all of her answers were bubbled in before gathering her belongings and turned her test over to the professor.

On her way out the door, she took a look around the room. Kris also seemed to be packing up her things, while Cia was still busy taking the test. Once she was out of the classroom she leaned against the wall next to the door and pulled out her phone. She had received a response from her classmate as well as a couple pictures of the notes they had taken earlier. She sent a quick ' _thank you'_  as she heard the classroom door open. She grinned as Kris finally emerged from the room, the classroom door softly shut behind her.

“So? How was it?” The shorter woman immediately asked as they walked a bit away from the room as to not disturb anyone still taking the test.

“Honestly? Not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“See! I told you! I knew you had this down! You really need to be more confident in yourself.” Kris praised causing Kaitlyn’s cheeks to turn a soft pink.

“I’m working on it.” Before the girls could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by the blonde's phone ringing. Checking the contact, she quickly mumbled an apology before answering her phone. “Hi Aunt Laura, did you need…” She quickly trailed off as she heard her Aunt quietly sniffling on the other end. “Auntie? Is… everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Kaitlyn… Honey, it… it's your grandfather…” She could hear her aunt stuttering over her words, doing her best to be coherent over her quiet sobs. Suddenly, that feeling of dread she had tried to push aside earlier reared its ugly head. “He… he passed away.”

The phone clattered to the ground as time slowed. Her body on edge as if she had been forced into an ice bath. All sounds were muffled except for the blood pounding in her ears. She hardly stirred as hands were placed on her arms, holding her up, unable to hear Kris’ voice frantically calling out to her.

And then the emotions rushed her. Her body violently pulled from the frigid water. Her breath came so suddenly her lungs couldn’t get enough air in them. Her knees buckling under her causing her full weight to fall into the other girl. “He’s gone.” Her voice was foreign to her own ears “He’s _gone_ .” Warmth encircled her form, tears keeping her from seeing the source. But it didn’t matter. “ **_He’s gone!_ ** ”

And there in the middle of the hallway floor, she sobs into her friend's shoulder. Everything inside of her caving in all at once. The pain spilling out with every tear, no end in sight.

_This was all a dream. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. How could he? No this was all a lie. A nightmare. This wasn't real. The world wouldn't be this cruel to her. She'd wake up any second. This was all a nightmare._

_This wasn't happening._

_Just a dream._

_None of this is real._

_A nightmare._

 

_But… it isn't is it?_

 

**_Oh, how cruel reality is._ **

 

.

.

.

 

_Cold._

 

It was really cold.

The light peaceful rain became heavier that afternoon, accompanied by rolling thunder every now and then. The sky had become much darker since that morning, though Kaitlyn didn't notice the dark skies and heavy rain beneath the black umbrella.

Not that she really notice that either since her eyes were glued to the grass beneath her feet. She couldn't bear to look at the people weeping around her. She couldn't even acknowledge her cousin beside her; hardly feeling the tight grip the younger girl had on her hand. Only the monotone eulogies that softly echoed in her ears bore truth that this was all real. It was only when the speeches finally came to an end, that she found the courage to lift her head.

A small gathering of people mostly made of relatives she had never met before was huddled around a simple, small grave. For a while, all she could hear was the sound of heavy raindrops falling upon umbrellas and the slow chime of the church's bell that softly echoed around the cemetery. And she knew if it weren't for those sounds, they would have been standing in heavy silence.

She finally glanced over at her cousin, who held her umbrella over them. Mika stared down at the grave in front of them, lips pursed and eyes blinking back tears. She knew the navy blue haired girl would refuse to shed a tear so long as her father was in proximity. The blonde glanced behind her to where the said man held up a large umbrella for her aunt and himself. Her eyes locked on her uncle's face, which stayed emotionless as her aunt weeps beside him. She wonders what could be going through his head at that moment. After all, etched into the smooth gray tombstone before them was his father's name.

Her grandfather, the man who practically raised her as a daughter, had passed away.

The ceremony was small; only close family had been allowed to attend. Slowly, though, people began to leave. The only ones left standing before the grave was her uncle, aunt, Mika, and herself. A man dressed in a clean black suit under the uniform black umbrella of the funeral attendees walked towards them, introducing himself as her grandfather's lawyer. He pulled out a few documents from his suitcase and began to read aloud its contents.

“And now, I shall read Harold Anderson’s last will and testament…” Only the four of them that remained were allowed to be present for her grandfather's will. Which had been under the strict request of his lawyer. And now she understood why. “...And to my dearest granddaughter Kaitlyn, I give my estate. All the furniture and decor that resides within the house shall also be given to her.”

Her hazel eyes opened wide with shock as she looked up at her grandfather's lawyer. “...wha...what?” She couldn't believe her ears. _Grandpa… left me the family estate? I… there's no way._ And yet those exact words were written down by her grandfather's own hand.

“He passed the family estate to _her_? Why am I not surprised.” She heard her uncle mutter.

“Dear…” Her aunt sighed.

“Well, did he say anything about what will become of the CEO and Chairman position of the Anderson Toys Company?” Her uncle inquired.

“No. It is presumed that the Vice Chairman will succeed the position.” The lawyer stated.

“Heh… even to the bitter end, he wouldn't give in. What a stubborn old man.” Her uncle sneered. Kaitlyn’s hands clenched in anger at her uncle's words. Biting her tongue, she watched as her uncle shook his head before turning to face her aunt with a serious expression on his face. “About the estate… Should we send her there to get used to the building?”

“Are you sure we should?” Her aunt pondered, a look of concern furrowed her brow.

Her eyes twitched. _They speak as if I'm not even here…_

“Why not? This would be a good experience for her.” He argued eyes narrowed. Kaitlyn’s jaw clenched in anger at her uncle's tone. For as long as she has lived with her uncle's family, he had never cared to hide his dislike for her.

“Kaitlyn, what do you think?” Even though her aunt finally asked for her opinion on this, she stayed silent. She knew if she opened her mouth she would blow up on her uncle. But this was neither the time nor place to do so; so she kept her mouth shut.

“Well, that seems to be it. We'll be taking our leave, now. I'm sure the little heiress needs some time to adjust.” Her uncle announced, not even sparing the young blonde a glance as he started to make his way back to his car.

“David!” Her aunt objected in shock. Even though her aunt raised her voice, her uncle continuing to wordlessly make his way back to the car, disinterested. “Don't mind him, honey. I think that your grandfather's passing really affected him. Why don't we get back home for now?” Kaitlyn couldn’t even raise her head as the older woman tried to comfort her.

“I'm sure dad didn't mean it like that.” Mika softly chimed in, wrapping her arms around the blonds slim waist.

“You both can go on ahead home.” Her words were no louder than a whisper. “I need some time alone with grandpa…”

“Oh, of course! Take all the time you need. Come along now Mika.” Her aunt gently pulled her cousin away from her, and the pair made their way back to their car.

Kaitlyn let out a shuttering breath before taking a look around the funeral grounds, which was completely empty, save for the sullen-looking gave before her. _I know that if grandpa had been in charge of arranging this,  it would have been much different…_ She thought bitterly as she finally let the tears she had held back begin to fall.

It was so blatantly obvious that her uncle had been in charge of the whole event. Who else would bury their own family the same day they passed away. Everyone knew of her grandfather's love for toys, and yet the grave was a mere stone slab on the ground, void of any children's toys. Her uncle hadn't even bothered to place any flowers. _His disdain for grandpa is obvious and almost pitiful…_

“I'm sorry Grandpa…” She forced the words to come out, but they were overlapped by a choked sob. “You told me to stay strong… but, right now, I'm the farthest from it.” She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep it together. The rain causing her hair and clothes to cling to her small frame. “First I lost mom and dad and now... I’ve lost you too… Why are you all leaving me behind?” She bawled, her legs buckled causing her to kneel on the ground before her grandfather’s grave. “ **_WHY!?_ ** ”

In the back of her mind, she could still hear the words her grandfather had told her the day her parents had passed. The day he lost his eldest son.

_“I know it hurts sweetheart. I know.” He whispers as he hugged her tightly “However, no matter what, you have to stay strong. You're a big girl already, and, well, there'll be days like this when it seems like it's you against the world. But just remember that your family and friends will be here with you. Daddy and Mommy might not be here anymore, but you still have your uncle, aunt, Mika, your friends, me… we'll stand together to get through it.”_

_“...How can you be so sure of that Grandpa?”_

_“Because we’ll be right here… and here.” He pointed his finger to her head, first, and then pointed at her chest. “So stay strong… promise?” For a split second, she could see the sadness on his face, almost pleading with her. But as quickly as it had come, the expression disappeared from his face, and he was giving her a small smile once again._

_“I promise.”_

“You willed me they very house you basically raised me in… Why? Why would you think I would be ready to take it? Especially after this…?” Her fists clenched her soaked shirt as a surge of anger bubbled up within her. Though she quickly pushed that feeling back down. Getting upset was pointless, especially when the person in question was no longer around.

“I-I'm sorry grandpa… it's impossible for me to stay calm when you've left me here with so many questions…” She rubbed her hands down her face. “Why did Uncle not want anything to do with you… Why does he hate me?” She sighed before looking sadly back at the grave. “But even if you can hear me, you'd never be able to give me an answer.” She could no longer tell whether she was crying or if it was just the rain sliding down her face. “I'll bring you flowers soon. I… I- _fuck_ , I miss you, grandpa.” She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes. “I'll do my best to keep the promise I gave you, even though it already feels like the world's turned it's back on me.” Slowly she stood up and left the grave as she made her way back to her car.

.

.

.

Once she finally pulled up to her uncle's home, she parked her car in the driveway and turned off the engine. She released a long breath as she leaned back against the seat. She could feel her hands tremble within her lap from the overwhelming emotions coursing through her. She already knew the once she stepped inside the house things were, more than likely, not going to end well.

Kaitlyn took another deep breath before releasing her seatbelt, opening her car door, and stepping back out into the rain. She slowly made her way up the front steps before lightly knocking on the front door. She stood there a few seconds before the door was opened by Mika. The blonde took notice that the younger girl had already changed clothes as she held the door open so she could step inside.

“Good, your home.” Kaitlyn looked up to meet her uncle’s icy stare. “Hurry up and change out of those dreary black clothes.” Kaitlyn dropped her gaze and started to make her way towards the staircase before pausing, thoughts racing through her head. _No. I am nineteen years old. He has no power over me._ Rolling her shoulders back, she turned to face the taller man. She owes him nothing. She won’t run from him. Not anymore.

“Uncle, I need to know something.”

The older man turned to face her, a brow quirked in interest, arms crossed over his chest. “Go ahead.”

“Why do you want me to move out so soon?” That's not what she really wanted to know but it was an easier place to start.

“I thought I made that rather clear. The college near your grandfather's house is well-known for its business program, more so than that community one you're attending. You **are** planning to major in business, yes?”

She was not majoring in business, nor had she any plans to do so. She was currently majoring in photography. Though she wasn't even sure if she wanted to continue college. Pursuing her lips, she remained silent. Her uncle, however, just continued on as though she had agreed with him.

“After you graduate from there, you'll just live in that house and can easily commute to and from school. It's perfect for you.” He concluded.

“But…” She had to pause to take a deep breath. She could already feel her anger begin to bubble inside her. “It's all happening so fast. You just decided it right there at the funeral. It hasn’t even been a day yet.”

“Don't be so sensitive!” He growled, eyes rolling, clearly becoming fed up with this conversation. “If you're like that in the real world, you'll be crushed.”

Her jaw clenched, forcing her next words out with a slight hiss. “I'm just saying, that maybe we could talk a bit more about this before deciding this at the drop of a dime.” In response, her uncle raised a hand to rub his temples, releasing a sigh.

“After you graduate from college, you'll work at Anderson Family Toys. I have connections since I am a part of the board of directors, so you will be guaranteed a spot. That is what we talked about before, yes?” With every word, she could hear his voice start to pick up in volume. And the way he spoke to her. His tone scolding, as if taking down to a small child who couldn't understand.

She took deep breaths, trying to keep her cool. “But… what if…”

“Stop. **Mumbling**.” He barked at her.

Jutting her chin up, eyes narrowed as she held his gaze. “What if I don't _want_ to work there.”

“Don't be stupid! It's the family company. _Our_ company. I refuse to hand it over to some **incompetent** Vice Chairman!” By this point, he was nearly yelling at her.

The sound of quiet shuffling reminded the pair that Mika was still standing by the front door. Kaitlyn’s anger simmered down ever so slightly at the discomfort written on the young girl's face. Though her attention snapped back to her uncle as she noticed him approaching her, his face softened slightly. Yet his eyes were still cold.

“Look, this is all for the best, okay? You may not know it right now, but you'll appreciate it later.” As his words processed, something inside her finally snapped. All her anger rushed back at full force.

“Do you even care that Grandpa passed away?” She hissed as he stared back at her in shock. Though that look faded as quickly as it appeared.

“Of course I do.”

There it was. That cold expression. As if he didn’t have a single damn emotion inside his body.

A humorless laugh escaped her. She ran a hand through her hair, a twisted smile pulled at her lips. “Well, everything seems just fine and dandy to you. Things couldn't be **_better_ **.” She jeered, shrugging her shoulders before her hands balled at her sides.

“Excuse me?” His eyes narrowed down at her, face flushing red. “I don't like your tone, young lady.”

“It's like nothing even happened at all. Like you're just ignoring the fact that he's no longer here!” She snarled, her balled fists shaking at her sides.

“Do **NOT** raise your voice at me!” Her uncle growled, a vein visibly pulsing from the straining of his neck.

“What did he ever do to you too deserve this!?” She yelled back. Her uncle's face hardened, arms crossed over his chest and erupted in angry laughter.

“You sure place him upon a pedestal. Like he's some kind of venerated **_god_ ** or something. It makes me sick.” He jeered back at her.

“Is that it? Are you happy seeing Grandpa dead!” She was fuming, tears forming in her eyes from the flux of emotions. “While everyone was grieving, you were holding yourself back from laughing in everyone's faces? Did you feel just a bit happier seeing him lying in a fucking graveyard!?”

A harsh smack resonated around the room. Her breathing accelerated, eyes wide with unshed tears. The force of the blow caused her to stumble back, gripping onto the railing of the stairs to keep herself standing. Her free hand cautiously hovering over the place he struck. Biting down harshly on her quivering lip to keep the tears at bay.

“You don't know ANYTHING! Running your mouth like somehow you know everything that went on when you're just a little girl that doesn't know how to keep her mouth **shut** !” Her uncle roared. “You did **NOT** know my father! You did not know what he was capable of!”

“Is everything alright? What happened?” Her aunt inquired as she raced into the room. Kaitlyn completely ignored her aunt, swiftly turning on her heels and bolting up the stairs to get to her room. “Kaitlyn? Wait!” Her aunt stuttered after her.

Once she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. Her breathing was ragged as she leaned back against the door, tears finally sliding down her face. Her cheek throbbed, bringing her to step away from the door and towards a mirror to check the damage.

The area of the mark was a fiery red, contrasting to her normally pale skin. She had no doubt the mark would bruise. Her skin has always bruised so easily. Something she remembered her mother always dealing with. She did her best to blink away the tears as she heard her aunt knocking on her door.

“Are you alright? David told me nothing happened, but you know your uncle...” Kaitlyn quietly scoffed to herself.

“I'm fine Aunty.” She responded, clearing her throat when her voice wavered. “I'm just tired. I'll be packing and going to bed.”

“Dinners done though! I don’t want you skipping any meals. Are you sure?”

“I’ll go down later and eat. I lost my appetite for now…” Kaitlyn sighed.

“...you’re not telling me the whole story.” Kaitlyn appreciated her aunt's concern, but she stayed quiet. Even if she told her aunt about the event, she wouldn’t be able to change what had happened. Not as if this had been the first time this had happened. _But it sure as hell was going to be the last._

Besides, she’d be gone before morning.“Please, dear… Tell me what’s going on…”

“I’m not hungry right now.”

“Well… I’ll leave your food on the counter if you want to eat it later.” Her aunt finally gave in. The was a lapse of silence before she heard her aunt make her way back downstairs. When her footsteps faded, Kaitlyn released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She took one more glance in the mirror, already starting to notice the bruise appearing, before turning away. She took in the sight of her room as a new feeling of determination filled her. No matter what the current circumstance was, she was moving out. That was something that wouldn’t change.

So she would leave on her own terms, not her uncles.

Quickly she moved around her room pulling out two large suitcases and two carry on bags before she began emptying out her draws. She made quick work of packing all of her clothes away before moving on to her books and electronics. Her toiletries were the easiest to pack before she moved on deciding to pack her favorite blankets and pillow as well. She was determined to not leave anything of importance to her behind. She never wanted to step foot in this house again.

As she finished packing her things she finally pulled out her camera. Her most prized possession, a red Nikon b500, which her grandfather had given her as a gift for her eighteenth birthday. Turning it on, she took a moment to glance at a few different pictures she had taken. At the moment she had taken a little over three hundred pictures, and almost all of them were scenic shots with a few candid pictures of her friends and classmates. With a sigh, she turned the device back off and made sure it was packed away safely. Double checking, she was positive she had packed everything she’d need.

As quietly as possible she exited her room and made her way towards the first floor. As carefully as possible she carried all of her bags down the stairs at once, pausing anxiously when one of the stairs creaked under the pressure of her foot. She strained her ears, hoping she hadn’t made anyone aware of her sudden departure. The house was completely silent aside from the soft hum of the air conditioner. Letting out a quiet breath she continued downstairs and out the front door towards her car.

Once she put her bags away she hesitantly headed back inside. It was late at night and she didn’t want to disturb her Aunt or Mika as she headed towards the kitchen to heat up the food left for her. Once she had finished her plate she wrote a short note for her Aunt, thanking her for the meal and letter her know that she had left. Once finished; she set the note on the counter, grabbed the key to her grandfather's house and walked out the door. She knew her Aunt would be a bit upset that she didn't wait to leave in the morning, but she wouldn't apologize. For the first time in her life, she was making a decision that would be best for herself.

So as the door of her uncle's home shut behind her, she knew this chapter of her life had come to an end, a new one was beginning.


End file.
